Target
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Knock Out is adjusting to life as an Autobot and all is going well until the former Decepticon starts receiving threats and attempts on his life. Now can he and his friends find out who wants him dead and why and stop them before it's too late? Rated T for violence and just to be safe.
1. Threatened

Chapter 1 Threatened.

It was just another day on Cybertron and Knock Out was working in the medbay when his com-link beeped.

Knock Out put a digit to his com-link as he answered it.

"This is Knock Out can I help you with something?" He asked thinking it might be a someone calling to make an appointment.

"I'm going to kill you." Said a mechanical voice that he couldn't tell if it belonged to a mech or a femme.

"Come again?" He asked wondering what this was about.

"Not right away I'm going to make it slow and I'm going to make it hurt." "First I'm going to take everything you care about then I'll take your spark." The voice hissed.

"Who is this?" Knock Out asked. "Is this some kind of prank?" But whoever it was didn't reply and hung up.

"Stupid pranksters." He thought then went back to work until Red Alert showed up to take over his shift.

* * *

After he left the hospital he decided to go race with Smokescreen, Blurr (Who was taking time off from the Rescue Bots) and Bumblebee who was visiting on a vacation from leading his team.

The race was fun at first Bumblebee and Smokescreen were neck and neck for third place while Blurr and Knock Out the two Velocitronians were in the lead.

Blurr shot ahead and crossed the finish line and won then Bumblebee followed by Smokescreen.

"Where's Knock Out?" Asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know the last time I saw him was when I left him in the dust on the fifth lap." Blurr told them.

"And we didn't pass him at any point." Smokescreen added.

"Knock Out!" They all started calling their friend's name as they walked around looking for him. Wondering how the Austin Martin could just vanish.

"Over here!" Smokescreen and Bumblebee suddenly heard Blurr yell. And ran to where his voice came from then found him next to an unconscious and banged up Knock Out.

Upon seeing this they rushed over to make sure the red medic was ok. Then after a few minutes Knock Out started to stir.

"What happened?" He asked opening his optics. "My poor finish!" He added see that his paint job had been totaled.

"That what we were gonna ask you." Smokescreen told him.

"All I know is one minute I was racing and trying to catch up with Blurr and the next I was waking up here." Knock Out explained. "Guess I must have crashed."

"Glad your OK." Said Bumblebee.

"Yeah but I think I'm gonna go back and call it a day while I buff out my finish and try to fix this damage." He told them as he went back to the hospital.

He didn't say anything because he didn't want to worry them but as a medic he knew that kind of damage couldn't have been caused by a crash he had been in enough fights during the war to know those kinds of injuries were only caused in combat.

But he didn't remember being attacked or in a fight he had been completely honest when he told them one minute he was racing and the next he'd come to at the side of the road. He didn't know what had happened to him but it scared him.

* * *

He made it to the hospital without incident and fixed himself up. So he was good as new. Then went home hoping to relax.

He was so worn out after the day he just had that he decided to go straight to his berth and recharge.

But suddenly woke up with a start when he felt something being placed over his optics so he couldn't see. And when he tried to pull it off. He was suddenly slammed down hard against his berth.

And who or whatever it was continued to hold him down firmly. And to his horror he tried to call out for help only to find he couldn't scream because they had put something over his mouth to gag him.

Now he was trying his best to struggle just wanting to get out of there.

"You seem stressed Doctor." He heard the same voice that had call him earlier say. The one he'd brushed off as a prank. "I'll prescribe you a sedative."

Knock Out didn't like the sound of that and started trying to struggle harder but it proved useless because whoever this was was stronger then him.

"Don't worry this'll make you feel real good." The voice said as Knock Out felt something being injected into the joint of his arm.

Then he felt himself going into forced power down. As he was trying to fight the effects of whatever the injection had been.

"Just relax and sleep." The voice hissed in his audio receptor. Then Knock Out knew no more as his body went limp as he fell unconscious.

* * *

The next day Knock Out woke up with a processor ache and felt drugged and ended up falling right back into recharge.

Then woke up again and saw that he'd overslept and thought what happened to him had just been a nightmare.

Until he found a syringe on the floor and realized he had indeed been attacked and drugged the night before which had been the reason he'd overslept.

Then he called in sick not wanting to tell anyone what went down afraid they wouldn't believe him or might think he was going insane.

Then he found a package that had been left by his door that was addressed to him. He didn't hear any ticking so didn't think it was a bomb. And decided to open it.

Then upon opening it he screamed and tossed it to the floor. Inside was a dead glitch mouse. And a note that just read. Dead Bot Walking.

Knock Out just put it back in the box as well as the syringe and took some paint and wrote evidence on it.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story yet. But the plot bunnies just wouldn't go away. And I there are three more chapters of Starscream a Transformers Story left the first of which I've already started work on. But it might take a while because I want it to be perfect. And I'll try to get the next one of this story up soon as well. In the meantime feel free to Rate and Review."**


	2. Spiked

Chapter 2 Spiked.

After he put the box he label evidence away where he was confident no one would find it.

Knock Out decided to try to get his mind off what happened to him by watching TV for a bit.

He decided against watching a horror film since it felt like his life was starting to become one. So he started watching a cartoon instead and was enjoying it.

Until his com-link started beeping and he answered it even though he really didn't want too thinking it might be another threatening call. But was relieved when it was Ratchet on the other end.

"Hi Ratchet." He answered. He didn't want to tell anyone what was going on. Because 1. He didn't want to worry any of them. And 2. He was afraid of what whoever was targeting him might do.

"I have some bad news Knock Out First Aid was arrested." Ratchet told him.

"What why?" Knock Out asked in shock.

"He found some illegal Circuit Speeders in a bag during his shift and it was hook to a com-link that was rigged to call the police when he opened it." Ratchet explained.

"But we managed to prove it was a set up so everything's fine now." He continued then they ended the call and Knock Out rushed to the hospital to get the full story.

* * *

A few minutes later he was talking to Ratchet and First Aid.

"I was doing paperwork and saw that bag setting there and thought someone lost it so was looking for clues to who the owner was so I could return it and the next thing I knew the cops showed up and put me in stasis cuffs." First Aid explained.

"Luckily we we're able to prove it wasn't his by showing some camera footage that showed someone else placing it there for him to find but unfortunately whoever put it there was wearing a clock so we couldn't make out who it was." Ratchet added.

"I feel so embarrassed." First Aid told them.

"It wasn't your fault First Aid it was a set up and that would have happened to any bot who happened to find that bag." Ratchet reassured him.

"In this case me." First Aid said still feeling shaken by what happened. "And if Ratchet hadn't stood up for me and got them to check the camera that would have definitely cost me my job and even gotten me jail time."

"I'm sorry First Aid I think that set up was meant for me." Knock Out told him.

"If I hadn't called in that would have been my shift meaning I would have found it. And Velocitronians love racing and speed so it would be easy to believe one would use Circuit Speeders and something tell me a former con wouldn't have gotten off as easy."

Then Knock Out told them both what he'd been going through since the day before.

And they agreed to help him find out who was doing this to him and stop them and tell the other Autobots what was going on so they could help as well. After Ratchet scolded him for not telling them sooner.

* * *

Later Knock Out brought Bumblebee, Prowl and Ratchet to his place to show them the evidence he'd saved. But found his home had been trashed while he was gone.

Luckily whoever had vandalized his house hadn't found where he hid the evidence but had left a huge mess.

Prowl and Bumblebee started looking around for clues to who might have done it but didn't find anything other then a big mess. Then Knock Out showed them the evidence he saved.

Ratchet looked at the syringe and pointed out that the reason Knock Out had gone back under and overslept was whoever drugged him had used an unsafe dosage and that was why they didn't expect the red medic to call in. And Knock Out had been lucky that hadn't seriously harmed him.

"They had an opportunity to kill you last night why didn't they take it?" Asked Prowl.

"Because they want me to suffer first." Knock Out explained and the others could hear the fear in his voice.

"So do you think they might try to kill you when their done tormenting you?" Asked Bumblebee worried about the Austin Martin's well being.

"Probably they killed this glitch mouse." He told them and they could see from the sad look in his optics that the situation was taking it's toll on him.

Bumblebee suddenly had a thought of someone who might want revenge on Knock Out and went to make a call.

* * *

Bumblebee left Knock Out's place and went to the police station and found out the mech he was looking for had been released on good behavior and just got off probation a month before.

So Bumblebee went to the Autobot base and sent him a transmission using the console. And only had to wait a few seconds before a femme answered it and thought he got the wrong number.

"Hello I'm with the police." Bumblebee told her before she screamed and ran off. "Okay?" He thought.

"Bumblebee?" Asked Starscream who had now appeared on the screen. "Thanks for scaring my date away."

"Sorry." He told the seeker.

"No seriously thanks for scaring my date away all she wanted to talk about was Megatron and it was really annoying." Starscream told him. "That's the last time I let my friend Rattrap set me up on a blind date." "But something tells me you didn't just call to rescue me from my bad date with Thunderblast."

"Yeah have you been threatening Knock Out?" Bumblebee asked the seeker knowing they hadn't parted on the best of terms after Knock Out change sides.

"No why what's going on?" Asked Starscream.

Then Bumblebee told him what had happened to the red medic the day before and earlier that morning and how his home had been trashed.

Then Starscream explained that he hadn't even contacted Knock Out since the war ended.

And Bumblebee could tell he was being honest because he could see genuine shock and concern in the seeker's reaction.

"I'm coming to help." Starscream said making up his mind that he wanted to help stop whoever was hurting Knock Out. And took the nearest ground bridge to Bumblebee's location and agreed to help Knock Out in anyway he could.

* * *

Meanwhile after hearing what was going on Smokescreen and Blurr took Knock Out to Macadam's to try to help him get his mind off things knowing how frightened the red sports car was.

At one point they heard a scream from outside and all ran out along with several other bots to see what was going on. And apparently a mech had tossed a fake scraplet at a femme as some kind of prank and she screamed because she thought it was real.

So they all went back inside to their tables after they saw everyone was ok and it had just been a mean joke.

They all finished their drinks and started to leave when Knock Out staggered and almost fell but caught himself on the table and was struggling to steady himself and Smokescreen and Blurr noticed he could barely hold his head up and his optics were dazed and kept rolling to the back of his helm.

"G..get..hhelp!" Knock Out managed to choke out because whatever was wrong with him was making it hard for him to speak or even focus.

He felt like he was under water because everything sounded far away and distorted. His vision was blurred and everything was spinning and out of focus and he felt really dizzy and out of it.

"Hold on Knock Out." Smokescreen told him as he help him lay down in one of the booths while Blurr ran over to the bar.

"Call the paramedics I think someone spiked my friend's energon!" Blurr yelled to Macadam who wasted no time calling the hospital to get Knock Out some help.

Then Knock Out suddenly started to shaking as if he were having a seizure.

Smokescreen and Blurr stayed with him till the paramedics arrived and put him onto a stretcher to take him to the hospital.

One of the paramedics got out a syringe and filled it with a sedative.

"D..don't!" Knock Out tried to tell him. But he stretched out Knock Out's arm and injected the sedative into his joint and Knock Out blacked out as he became still and went limp.

Ratchet had just showed up on the scene after Smokescreen had called him. And saw the paramedic sedate Knock Out and ran over and slapped him.

"What in the Allspark were you thinking?!" Ratchet yelled at him. "You don't sedate a bot who's drink was spiked especially when we don't know what it was spiked with!" "Do you realize you might have just killed him?!"

But Ratchet stopped yelling at the paramedic and turned his attention to Knock Out who was still alive but very still and started focusing on saving his life he could yell at that stupid paramedic later.

Right now Knock Out needed him. So Ratchet got to work trying to save the cherry colored mech and hoped it wasn't too late.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Left you with an evil cliffhanger." "Will Knock Out survive?" "You'll find out in the next chapter." "Which I'll try to have up soon." "In the meantime feel free to rate and review."**


	3. A Close Call

Chapter 3 A Close Call.

Knock Out woke up in a medical berth in the hospital some hours later. And saw Ratchet was there running some test.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked around realizing where he was.

"You were at Macadam's and someone spiked your energon with mech venom and then one of the paramedics foolishly sedated you." Ratchet explained.

"This just hasn't been my week." Knock Out said leaning back in the berth.

"Luckily we got you here in time so you should make a full recovery after some rest." Ratchet told him. "But we'll keep you overnight for observation."

"But that won't be necessary if I've been given an antidote." Knock Out pointed out.

"If you want to go back to your home that someone attacked you in while you were recharging and vandalized and sent a threatening package to before attempting to set you up then poisoning you." Ratchet said to him in a whisper.

"Good point." Knock Out agreed realizing in his current situation returning home at the time might not be a good idea. "Run as much observation as you need."

Then the others came in to see him having all been worried about him after he was rushed to the hospital.

He was surprised to see Starscream there with them but the seeker explained why he was there and that he wanted to help. And the two made up.

Then he noticed there was another mech with them he didn't recognize.

And the mech explained that he was the paramedic who sedated him and apologized because he really didn't mean to hurt Knock Out he was still in med school and didn't know what he was doing and had mistaken his symptoms for shock.

And Knock Out accepted his apology realizing it was genuine and that he was really a sweet kid. And had just made a mistake. But told him to be more careful next time because as medics lives depended on them getting it right.

And the young paramedic promised he'd be more careful from now on. Then everyone left so Knock Out could rest.

* * *

Later that night Knock Out kept hearing something in his hospital room. At first he brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

But then he noticed the window was open and he was sure he'd closed it earlier. So he tried to call the nurse and realized the call button didn't work.

"Ok things just got spooky." He said as he got up and closed the window. Then left his room and was on his way down the hall to tell someone the call button in his room wasn't working.

When suddenly he felt a servo clamp over his mouth and someone grabbed him from behind. But were positioned in such a way that he couldn't see who had him.

And was now struggling with them. When whoever it was forced a blindfold over his optics while keeping their hand over his mouth to keep him from calling out for help. Then removed their servo and quickly replaced it with a gag.

Then dragged Knock Out who was still struggling to escape down the hallway. And slammed him down onto a table then strapped him down so he couldn't get back up.

"Now I'm going to prep you for surgery." Said the same voice that had been threatening him on his com-link and haunting him for the past few days.

Knock Out started fighting against his restraints when he felt whoever it was remove his gag and he started to scream for help but his attacker quickly put a surgical mask over his face and forced him to take cryo-gas to induce stasis.

He was trying desperately to get his face out of the mask but his attacker held it firmly over his faceplats. And after a few seconds the cryo-gas forced him into stasis.

* * *

Awhile later he woke up still strapped to the table with several other medics starring down at him holding surgical tools. And his optics widened in fear.

When suddenly Ratchet came in.

"What's all this about a John Doe showing up in the operating room for surgery?" Said Ratchet who's expression changed when he saw Knock Out. "Oh scrap!"

"Knock Out what are you doing in here?" Asked Ratchet in disbelief.

"I don't know I just woke up." Knock Out told him. Then explained what went down the night before. And the surgeons were glad they'd caught the mistake before they started operating on him.

And then Ratchet helped him off the table after undoing his restraints. And they left the operating room.

* * *

Later they told everyone else about the incident and how narrowly Knock Out had avoided an unnecessary operation.

"It might not be safe for you to stay here after all Knock Out." Ratchet told him. "Given what happened last night."

"Gee you think." Knock Out said trying to lighten the mood and hide how scared he was.

"How many times have you been rendered unconscious in the past three days Knock Out?" Asked Starscream.

"Too many I'm thinking of changing my name." Knock Out joked.

Then Starscream agreed to let Knock Out stay at his place in the guest room till the red medic was out of danger.

And the others agreed to keep trying to catch whoever was doing this to him.

After all the threats and attempts on his life Knock Out just hopped he get through all of it alive given how many close calls he'd had so far.

* * *

Later that day Starscream help Knock Out get settled into his guest room. And the red transformer thanked his friend for letting him stay there.

Then Knock Out went to the wash racks to freshen up and was looking himself over in the mirror when he heard someone outside the door and assumed it was Starscream.

Until suddenly he saw a bot in a cloke behind him in the mirror and moved out of the way just in time to dodge a punch from the other bot who ended up hitting the mirror instead shattering it.

Then grabbed Knock Out by both his servos and started slamming him into the wall as the two struggled. The bot attacking Knock Out had really sharp claws that they were getting ready to stab him with when suddenly Starscream ran in and tackled the other bot knocking them off Knock Out and was now fighting them.

Until the other transformer punched the seeker to the floor then ran off out the door. Starscream jumped to his peds and ran after them but the other bot had already escaped.

Then Starscream went back to check on his friend and found the cherry coloured mech sitting on the floor in the fetal position sobbing coolant tears. Then went over and put his servo on Knock Out's shoulder attempting to comfort his friend.

"Don't worry that bot is gone now." Starscream told him.

"But for how long that bot keeps threatening me and attacking me and I don't even know why." Knock Out sobbed. "Who is that and why are they doing this to me?"

"I don't know I didn't see under the cloke." Starscream explained. "Me and the Autobots won't stop till we catch them we won't let whoever that is hurt you."

"Thanks." Knock Out said whipping the coolant tears from his optics. Then he looked at Starscream. "We better go to the hospital your covered in cuts and scratches and what happened to the side of your helm?" He asked noticing the seeker had a dent in the side of his helm as well as several cuts and scratches that were leaking energon.

"That bot punched me out right before he attacked you." Starscream explained. "Whoever that is they can sure throw a punch." "Your really banged up too lets go to the hospital and have them patch us both up."

"I'm sorry that bot attacked you too." Knock Out told the seeker.

"Don't worry this is a tickle torture compared to what Megatron used to do to me." Starscream joked trying to lighten the mood. As they left to go to the hospital.

But he could see how scared Knock Out was he'd never seen the Austin Martin look that frightened and emotionally broken and he didn't like it.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"I went ahead and have you chapter 3 hope it turned out ok it was hard to come up with." "I'll try to get the next chapter up soon as well as the next chapter of Starscream a Transformers Story." "In the meantime feel free to rate and review."**


	4. The Bomb

Chapter 4 The Bomb.

Knock Out and Starscream went to the hospital where they both got the damage from their fight with Knock Out's tormentor fix.

Then as they were about to leave Knock Out heard one of the other medics another former Decepticon named Flatline say something about Red Alert taking a package that had been sent to Knock Out to the red medic's office.

"It was addressed to me?" Knock Out asked with panic in his optics before bolting down the hall towards where his office was.

"Yeah it said medical tools so he took it to Knock Out's office for him. Red Alert is really nice he sometimes takes any medical tools that are sent to us and sets them up for us." Flatline explained to Starscream. "It really saves us a lot of time."

"Oh scrap!" Starscream said suddenly coming to the same realization Knock Out had. Then dashing down the hallway as well hoping to reach both Knock Out and Red Alert before it was too late.

Knock Out had transformed into his vehicle and was driving at top speed knowing time was of the essence.

Starscream was still running down the hall after him. When the seeker suddenly heard a boom and Knock Out came flying backwards changing back to his cybertronian mode in the process and ended up being slammed into the wall.

Starscream quickly help him up and Knock Out insisted he was fine. Which he was other than having been a little banged up when he literally hit the wall.

Normally Knock Out would have been going nuts about what that did to his paint. But right now he was worried about Red Alert.

The two mechs rushed to Knock Out's office where the explosion had taken place. It had been set on fire from the bomb that had been in the package going off.

But all Knock Out could think of was Red Alert who was laying on the floor alive but badly injured.

Knock Out jumped into action right away along with several other medics who rushed over when they saw what happened and were now all working to save Red Alert.

While Starscream who wasn't a medic grabbed a fire extinguisher and started trying to put the fire out.

Luckily they managed to get Red Alert stable and he was going to be fine since everyone had acted so quickly. And Red Alert opened his optics.

"From now on you guys can open your own packages." He joked. "I'll still help you set up the equipment but you guys open the package."

Everyone chuckled at that. As they got him to a room where they could finish patching him up and he could rest.

Starscream had just finished getting the fire out.

"Thanks for putting out the fire." Knock Out told him.

"Well we wouldn't want the whole building to burn down." Starscream said before he accidentally sprayed himself with the fire extinguisher.

If he was human he would have blushed. "Heatwave I'm not." He added. "But at least I got the blaze out." This gave Knock Out a much needed laugh.

The inside of Knock Out's office had been completely destroyed and would have to be completely redone.

Suddenly Knock Out felt something move against his feet and let out a yelp and started trying to kick whatever it was away.

"It's alright it just your buffer." Starscream told him holding up the buffer that was still working other then being broken in half.

Relieved Knock Out tossed it aside. Then picked up a picture of him and Breakdown the frame had been shattered but the photo was ok other then being burned around the edges and it was the only thing Knock Out took from his office as he and Starscream left it.

* * *

The two returned to Starscream's home and found another package addressed to Knock Out.

"Oh no!" Knock Out cried upon seeing it. "Please no just no!" "Haven't I been through enough?"

"This one's not ticking but something's definitely moving around in there." Starscream told him having bent down putting his audio receptor to it.

"I don't want it!" Knock Out almost screamed. "What's in there a Spark Eater, Bot Spiders, Space Barnacles?" "Whatever it is it won't be good."

"Your right after what happened today I wouldn't trust any packages." Starscream agreed.

"Now help me get rid of it." Knock Out asked the seeker and Starscream help him left the box because it was really heavy and took both of them to move it.

"So what are we supposed to do with this?" Starscream asked the Austin Martin.

"Just get rid of it!" Was the reply as they both struggled to move the box and they could both feel something moving inside it.

"Oh I need to take a break." Said Starscream.

"Me too this thing is super heavy." Knock Out agreed.

They both set down next to the box to rest for a minute then got back to work trying to get it as far from the area as the could not want to leave it where some poor unknowing bot might open it.

Then Starscream tripped and ended up knocking the box over and the lid popped open and out came a swarm of scraplets that had apparently been jam-packed inside that box because it was more like two swarms.

Starscream and Knock Out were both going crazy running back and forth with the scraplets chasing them seeing their next meal.

But luckily one of Starscream's neighbours Skybite saw what was going on and came to the rescue with some liquid nitrogen he'd borrowed from Shockwave for something.

After being frozen by the liquid nitrogen the scraplets were easy to get rid of. And Starscream and Knock Out both thanked Skybite for the help before he went home. And they went inside.

* * *

"Glad that's over." Said Starscream after they closed the door. Then he found a note that fell out of the box that had been stuck to his foot.

Then Knock Out took it and read it. And it said.

"How's it feel to get one of your friends blown up?" "And another attacked by scraplets." "See what happens when you drag others into your problems?" "Everyone of your friends is going to die either trying to protect you or getting something that was meant for you." "Your poison to them." Then the note ended and it wasn't signed.

"I'm so sorry about all this." Knock Out told the Starscream. "Seems like everyone around me is in danger as long as this bot is targeting me."

"It's not your fault Knock Out this bot who's targeting you is just sick and twisted." Starscream tried to comfort him. "None of this is on you your the victim."

"If anything happens to any of my friends, patients or colleges I'll never forgive myself." Knock Out said not being able to hold back coolant tears.

"What are you saying?" Starscream asked him feeling bad for his friend seeing how much this was tearing him apart.

"Tommorow I'm rezoning from the hospital it isn't safe to have me as a medic anymore." Knock Out sobbed and Starscream could tell he was serious.

Knock Out didn't care what happened to him anymore and just didn't want to put anyone else in danger. And Starscream was worried about him.

If Knock Out hadn't seen him find that note the seeker would have hidden it. Starscream hated what this was doing to his friend.

He hated seeing Knock Out this sad and defeated. He made up his mind he had to do something to help his best friend and stop whoever was trying to hurt him. But first he was going to try to talk him out of quitting his job.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"That's all for character four." "Hope your enjoying the story so far." "Feel free to send feedback."**


	5. Breaking Point

Chapter 5 Breaking Point.

The next day Knock Out quite his job at the hospital to spite Starscream's best efforts to talk him out of it.

Ratchet told him he could come back if he changed his mind but Knock Out didn't think it would happen because he wasn't planning to come back as long as his presence there might put his friends or clients in danger.

Starscream was very worried about the red transformer because he'd never seen Knock Out this scared before.

They were currently setting in Starscream's living room. Knock Out was watching TV while Starscream was reading a datapad.

When suddenly Knock Out's com-link beeped and the red spots car answered it in a panic.

"Who are you and why are you doing this to me?" Knock Out screamed in the most frightened and angry sounding voice Starscream had ever heard come from him. "Just please leave me alone you monster!"

But then his expression changed. "Oh sorry about that Windblade didn't mean to scare you I thought you were someone else." He said before telling her bye and hanging up because she had actually called him by mistake trying to reach her friend Cromea.

Then Knock Out covered his face with his servos.

Starscream didn't like what this was doing to his friend. Knock Out had been having nightmares and screaming in his sleep every time he went into recharge as of late, was always looking over his shoulder during the day and was afraid to answer his com-link.

Starscream went over to try to calm him down. But just then they heard a boom and the window shattered as several more booms followed. Someone was firing a blaster at them from outside the window.

Knock Out quickly pulled Starscream who had been standing up to the floor to avoid the on coming plasma blasts that we're being fired at them.

"This is Starscream someone is firing a blaster at me and my friend form outside my house." Starscream explained as he used his com-link to call the police.

After what seemed like forever the police got there but the shooter had already left. Bumblebee and Prowl went in and helped Starscream and Knock Out off the floor.

"Are you guys ok?" Asked Bumblebee seeing that Starscream's living room had been ransacked by plasma blasts.

"Yeah we're fine." Starscream said after looking himself and Knock Out over. Luckily neither of them had been hit. And all the plasma blasts had gone over them.

"No we're not Some psychopath just tried to scrap us." "And nearly blow Starscream's head off " cried Knock Out who was very shaken up by what just happened.

"It's ok Knock Out." Starscream started to say before the cherry colored mech cut him off.

"No it's not just look at your living room that could have been both of us just now." Knock Out told him in a worried tone. "I'm going to a hotel I'm putting you in danger by staying here."

"No Knock Out if you go to a hotel you'll be an easier target for whoever is doing this." Starscream told him.

"I'd rather be an easy target then put my friends in danger." Knock Out said through coolant tears.

"You can stay in the Autobot base for the time being it has good security so you should be safe there." Bumblebee told Knock Out and the Austin Martin agreed to staying in the base.

Then Starscream shot Bumblebee a thank you look. And the yellow Autobot nodded at him.

* * *

Later after they had Knock Out settled in the Autobot base. Starscream said he had to run some errands and left Knock Out to get comfortable in his room.

But he didn't tell anyone what he was actually doing. He was planning to hire a detective to figure out who was trying to hurt Knock Out and stop them.

He heard about an Autobot who was a good detective named Nightbeat who he was planning to hire. He had gotten a map to his office which was located right between Iacon and Kaon.

Only it was proving hard to find. First he realized he had the map upside down then he stopped at an oil house to refuel and accidentally spilled his energon on the map which was a datapad and made it short out. Nothing was working out for the seeker on his little excursion.

"Knock Out better appreciate this." He grumbled throwing the now useless datapad in a trash can as he left the oil house. Now he had to try to find Nightbeat's office himself without a map.

He was currently trying to find his way having gotten turn around. And decided to cut through an alley. But quickly learned what a bad idea that was.

He started feeling uneasy because it was dark and he kept hearing footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and found no one there. He could have sworn he'd heard footsteps.

Then he shook his helm bushing it off as nothing. And started to continue on his way.

When all of a sudden someone grabbed him from behind and tried to clamp a servo over his mouth but he quickly jerked his helm to a side accidentally causing his attacker to slash him across the face with sharp claws that he recognized.

This was the same bot that had been making Knock Out's life miserable for the past week. Starscream was determined to stop him from hurting his friend anymore then he already had.

So the seeker started fighting back hard wanting to end this. And the two were a pretty even match. Until the other bot who Starscream could now tell was a mech scratched him across the optics making him cry out in pain.

He wasn't sure how badly his optics had just been damaged but they hurt too much for him to open them. Then the other mech slammed him into the wall hard making the seeker fall to his knees when he let go of him.

Then the other bot grabbed some chains that we're in the alley and used some of them to tie up Starscream's servos and legs. Starscream was trying to fight back but it was useless because he had banged his head hard when the other but slammed him into the wall and was currently dazed.

Starscream's optics were still in too much pain for him to see. But he could hear his attacker pick up what sounded like a bucket of something.

Starscream knew whatever was in it couldn't be good. He started trying desperately to run but he was tied up and couldn't see. So it was impossible.

Then the mech came up to him and started stroking his wings.

"You seekers are amazing bots being able to fly through the sky with such grace it really must be beautiful to see the stars and clouds from so close or feel the wind against your frame?" The mech asked Starscream in a mocking tone.

"Too bad you won't ever know it again." The bot added. Before Starscream felt him dump something on his wings that burned and started crying out in agony as coolant tears of pain flowed down his faceplats.

"Don't worry it's only acid." The mech hissed before leaving Starscream to suffer in the alley.

* * *

Later that night at the Autobot base. Knock Out had been recharging when Bumblebee came and woke him up.

"Bumblebee what is it?" Asked Knock Out noticing a serious look on the yellow mech's face.

"Starscream is in the hospital he was found in an alley near Kaon." Bumblebee explained. "Someone attacked him and dump acid on his wings."

"No." Knock Out said sadly.

"I'm going to the hospital to see him." He added before rushing to the ground bridge not wanting to walk or drive to the hospital with all that had been happening to him lately. But he wanted to see his friend and make sure he was ok. Blaming himself for what happened to the seeker.

If Starscream didn't make it or had lasting damaged from this Knock Out would never forgive himself.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"I left you with yet another cliffhanger." "I'll have the next chapter up in a few minutes I'm giving you two chapters tonight." "Feel free to send feedback."**


	6. Kidnapped

Chapter 6 Kidnapped.

After arriving through the ground bridge Knock Out found Ratchet who he asked about Starscream.

Ratchet explained that Starscream was stable but had to be kept in a medically induced coma because if he regained consciousness now he'd be in an extreme amount of pain and could end up going into shock and possibly damaging himself.

The seeker had already been in shock and hysterics when they found him and had to be put under to stop him from hurting himself.

Ratchet told Knock Out he could go back and see him anytime he wanted. And the red transformer went back to see his friend right away.

* * *

Upon arriving he found Starscream hooked up to several machines laying on a medical berth. The seeker was covered in cuts and dents Knock Out could see where his optics had been slashed and saw the damage to his wings.

"I'm so sorry this was all my fault." Knock Out told the seeker not being able to hold back coolant tears. And wishing Starscream could say something back.

He knew the bot who attacked Starscream was the one who'd been torturing him for the past week and blamed himself for his best friend's condition. He just knew that bot had attacked Starscream to get at him.

Knock Out just hopped they'd be able to save the seeker's wings and optics. Seekers usually didn't last long if they couldn't fly.

Knock Out had been surprised Starscream had lasted without his T-cog for awhile during the war. Usually if a seeker couldn't fly they'd either die or go insane.

"You'll be fine your strong if you weren't you never would have survived the war or Megatron." Knock Out told him. "You have to survive this Starscream."

Then Knock Out's com-link beeped and he answered it now almost hoping it was the bot who'd been tormenting him wanting to give them a piece of his mind having had enough.

His best friend was laying in a medical berth because of them. And Starscream was like a brother to Knock Out and what if he ended up dying because of what that bot did to him.

But when he answered all he got was static. Now thinking his com-link might be on the fritz Knock Out decided to go asked Ratchet to look at it.

* * *

So he left Starscream's room and went down the hall to look for Ratchet.

Suddenly Knock Out felt someone clamp a servo over his mouth then injected something into his neckcables.

Knock Out continued to struggle and fight with his attacker who dragged him into another room then slammed him down onto a stretcher and strapped him down on it.

Knock Out could feel whatever he had been injected with starting to kick in and was trying desperately to stay alert.

But everything was starting to spin and Knock Out was now having a hard time focusing as he continued to slip farther and farther from consciousness.

He was trying to yell for help but couldn't get his voice to work because he was to out of it and could feel himself passing out.

He was trying desperately to fight or scream but his body just wouldn't obey. Then his attacker put a sheet over him and started pushing him down the hallway.

Knock Out was trying hard to keep his optics open. But in the end they ended up rolling shut. He heard them exit the building. But at this point hearing was all he could do and nothing he heard made any since because it all sounded far away and unimportant.

The his attacker removed the sheet and saw that the circuit booster had almost taken full effect and Knock Out was nicely sedated and to out of it to fight or try to escape.

And undid the straps then forced Knock Out who was pretty much out on his feet through a ground bridge. But the red transformer's body went limp half way through it and his optics kept twitching as if he was trying to open them and couldn't. But his optics stopped twitching a few seconds later because he had now gone completely under.

And his attacker dragged him the rest of the way through the ground bridge. Where they appeared in a hallway and the mech dragged Knock Out down it to a cell at the end and laid him on a berth then strapped him down on it.

"Sleep well because when you wake up you'll wish you hadn't." The mech hissed at the unconscious bot in front of him.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Sorry I left you with another cliffhanger." "Evil aren't I?" "Well I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "In the meantime feel free to rate and review."**


	7. Night Wolf

Chapter 7 Night Wolf.

Some hours later Knock Out woke up and saw he was strapped to a berth in what looked like a holding cell of some kind. And saw there was an IV hooked to his servo.

Then he saw the mech who'd been tormenting him for the past week standing at the door way.

"What is this?" He asked looking at the IV that was hooked up to his arm. Whatever it was giving him was making it hard to focus and causing him to feel restless.

"Just some circuit speeders to wake you up." Said the mech. "I wanted you conscious for this."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Knock Out asked the mech feeling frightened and almost in tears.

"Don't you remember?" The bot asked taking off the cloke he'd been wearing.

"Night Wolf?" Knock Out said in shock and fear as he saw the black and red mech before him.

"You had me fired from being a medic before the war." Night Wolf hissed.

"I reported you because you were killing patients and selling their parts." Knock Out told him.

"And I'm going to make you pay for it." Night Wolf said to Knock Out using one of his claws to make a small cut on Knock Out's cheek.

"So your gonna kill me?" Asked Knock Out.

"Not yet I'm going to keep you alive in here for awhile because I want you to suffer before I end you." Night Wolf told him darkly.

Then started using his claws to scratch Knock Out making him cry out in pain.

He continued to torture Knock Out for about an hour with his claws.

"I think that's enough for today." Said Night Wolf. "I'll use a different method tomorrow."

"Your sick and twisted!" Knock Out screamed at him. "What's that?" He then asked noticing Night Wolf was filling a syringe with something.

"Just something to help you sleep." Night Wolf said walking to where the IV was with the needle in hand.

Knock Out started to struggle against his restraints. "No please don't do this!" He begged.

But Night Wolf injected the sedative into the IV and Knock Out felt the shot enter his system through the IV.

"You won't get away with this." He told Night Wolf weakly as he was already starting to feel the effects.

"You'll want to sleep now." Night Wolf said mockingly. "And for the record I already have."

Knock Out glared at him for a minute before his helm feel back against the berth as his optics rolled shut and Night Wolf left him laying on the berth.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital the others had realized Knock Out was missing and saw the security camera footage of him being kidnapped.

And while Bumblebee and Prowl were trying to figure out where Knock Out had been taken and by who and how to save him.

Ratchet had been working on fixing Starscream's wings and had been successful. And also managed to repair his optics. And was now bringing him bringing him out of stasis.

"What happened?" Asked the seeker. "Why can't I see?"

"I just repaired your optics so it might take them awhile to come back online." "But they will come back online." Ratchet explained to Starscream then told him what happened to him the day before and about Knock Out being kidnapped.

"We have to find Knock Out there's no telling what that psycho might do to him." Said Starscream.

Then Starscream started to run out the door and ran into the wall because his optics still hadn't come back online yet.

"Don't worry Bumblebee and Prowl are looking for him." Ratchet told the seeker. "You can join the search when your optics come back online."

"But Knock Out might need help now." Starscream said to Ratchet as he tried to walk out the door again only to trip and fire one of his missiles out the window and ended up breaking several medical tools he knocked off a table.

"Starscream I needed that!" Ratchet scolded him.

"Yeah maybe I should wait for my optics to come back online." Starscream said before apologizing.

* * *

Meanwhile outside a few blocks away from the hospital Megatron was walking down the street when a stray missile passed by just missing his helm.

"That looked like one of Starscream's missiles." Megatron said scratching his helm. "Ah memories."

Then Megatron continued on his way.

* * *

Meanwhile Bumblebee and Prowl had gotten Blurr and Smokescreen to help look for Knock Out.

As well as Red Alert and First Aid and even Flatline agreed to help and Sky Bite also joined the search.

They were all worried about Knock Out and wanted to find him and bring him back safely.

Just hoping he'd be ok and that they'd find him alive.

Starscream kept calling them and asking them if they'd found him yet.

And they could all tell the seeker was really worried about his friend. And was wanting his optics to hurry up and come back online so he could join the search.

He just wanted to know Knock Out was ok.

Because Knock Out had been taken from the hospital when he had come there to visit him after he had gotten himself hospitalized trying to fight the bot who had been tormenting Knock Out when he should have run.

So Starscream felt like this was his fault. And that Knock Out wouldn't have been kidnapped if he hadn't gone after the bot who was targeting him.

And now said bot had Knock Out and there was no telling what he would to to him or how much he had already hurt him.

The seeker just kept imagining his best friend laying somewhere dead or dying. And he hated it.

"Knock Out wherever you are please hold on." He thought.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"There's another chapter done." "Hope you enjoyed it." "If you want a better idea of what Night Wolf looks like think of a black and red version of Steeljaw." " I'll have the next chapter up in a minute."**


	8. Help Me!

Chapter 8 Help Me!

Knock Out woke up awhile later after Night Wolf gave him another circuit speeder.

He felt terrible because not only was he still sore from being clawed up but Night Wolf hadn't waited for the circuit booster to wear off before giving him the circuit speeder and the two didn't mix well.

Knock Out felt tired and restless at the same time. He was aware of what was going on but it was heard to stay focused because his mind kept drifting off.

"It's time for your energon." Night Wolf told him. Then he got a cube of energon that he brought over.

Knock Out could tell by looking at it that it was high grade and as a medic knew that high grade mixed with circuit boosters and circuit speeders was never a good idea.

"No please there's no telling what that'll do to me!" Knock Out whimpered. Trying to avoid being given the high grade.

"You have to refuel because I still want to torture you a bit longer and when you die I want it to be from my own servo and not from lack of energon." Night Wolf said darkly as he approached him with the cube.

"No!" Knock Out said as he started to struggle and managed to snap his restraints then jumped off the berth while yanking the IV out of his servo and bolted through the door.

He was dizzy and weak and having to hold the wall for support. But he was determined to get out of there. And had actually made it to the exit but staggered because he felt dazed still feeling drugged from the circuit booster and circuit speeders.

Then Night Wolf quickly caught up to him. And grabbed Knock Out by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall several times.

Before he wrestled him to the floor and forced the high grade down him. Then injected a circuit booster into his midsection and dragged him back down the hallway.

The last thing Knock Out knew before going back under was Night Wolf laying him back on the berth and putting the IV back in his servo and filling it before tying him back to the berth only with chains this time. Then everything went dark.

"Nice try I think I'll have to either cut down on giving you the circuit speeders or up your dosage of circuit boosters." Night Wolf hissed in the unconscious transformer's audio receptors. Before leaving him there.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital everyone was trying to figure out where Knock Out was being held because so far they'd had no luck.

Then first aid ran in being chased by what looked like a white and yellow version of Ravage with bright orange optics and everyone started going crazy running through the hallway either chasing it or being chased by it.

"What did you do to make it so mad?" Ratchet asked First Aid.

"I might have stepped on it's tail." He explained.

Then it ran after them and they took off down the hall.

While this was going on. Starscream was talking to Bumblebee his optics still hadn't come back online yet. And he was worried about Knock Out.

"It's just Knock Out is like a brother to me and I can't stand the thought of something happing to him." Starscream said.

"Over here." Bumblebee told him turning him around. "You were talking to an energon dispenser."

"Oh my mistake." Starscream said feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Bumblebee told the seeker trying to reassure him.

Just then they heard a crash in the hallway and Bumblebee ran out while First Aid ran in.

"What's going on Bumblebee?" Asked Starscream. Then felt First Aid's head with his servo. "I'm talking to the energon dispenser again aren't I?"

Then they heard another crash and both rushed to the hall.

Then Starscream's optics came back online.

"I can see again." The seeker said feeling overjoyed. Just then he saw them chasing and then running away from the white and yellow Ravage. "Oh scrap."

Then Starscream ran off then came back with a cube of energon that he sat down on the floor and the white and yellow Ravage went over and started licking it up.

Then when it finished it started rubbing against Starscream like a house cat.

"I had a feeling that might work Soundwave would always use energon to get Ravage to clam down." Starscream explained. "Poor thing was starving." "She must be a stray."

"She's kind of cute when she's not trying to rip us into scrap metal." Said First Aid.

"She can stay in the medbay till we figure out what to do with her." Ratchet told them.

After they made the Ravage lookalike a bed in the medbay. They turned their attention back to the task at hand figuring out where Knock Out was and how to save him.

* * *

Later that night Knock Out came back online he felt really sick and tired he was so weak he couldn't open his optics. Or move any part of his body.

Not that it would do him much good if he could move being chained to the berth.

"H-help me.." He moaned before going unconscious again.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Sorry this was a short chapter." "It was all I could come up with for it." "I'll try to get the next one up soon." "In the meantime feel free to send feedback."**


	9. Damaged

Chapter 9 Damaged.

The next day they set out to look for Knock Out again. Starscream was flying in his jet mode having now fully recovered.

He was hoping he'd have better luck finding Knock Out with a bird's eye view. They had all split up to cover more ground.

Starscream just hoped they'd find Knock Out alive.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out came back online with a start. He was fully conscious now but couldn't move or speak. The only thing he could move were his optics.

Then he saw why. Night Wolf had hook him to another IV and was giving him circuit boosters with one and circuit speeders with the other so he was paralyzed as a result.

"Don't worry I'm almost done with you." Night Wolf said as he undid the chains that had been restraining Knock Out then started beating him with them.

Poor Knock Out could only lay there do to the paralysis he was fully aware of what was going on and could feel all of it but couldn't do anything about it.

Then Night Wolf did something especially cruel and broke both Knock Out's servos.

Now Night Wolf could see coolant tears of pain in Knock Out's optics.

"Don't worry it'll all be over real quick." Night Wolf hissed in Knock Out's audio receptors as he pulled him forward and stabbed him in the midsection with his claws.

Knock Out's optics widened in pain as Night Wolf yanked his claws now covered in Knock Out's energon out of the red transformer's midsection. Leaving a deep wound there.

Then he laid Knock Out back on the berth then put a tarp over him like a blanket.

Then he started a drip on both IVs if Knock Out didn't die from his wounds or bleed out then he was going to die from an overdose of both the circuit boosters and circuit speeders.

"Goodbye Knock Out." Night Wolf told the now dying Austin Martin. As he left through the hallway.

He'd been keeping Knock Out in a secret underground bunker that had been leftover from the war that was actually right next to the hospital.

This whole time they had been looking for Knock Out he had been literally right under their noses.

* * *

Meanwhile the white and yellow Ravage the others had found had been napping in the bed they'd made for her in the medbay.

When she suddenly woke up feeling bored when she saw an open window and went out it to explore.

Then spotted a bot who she thought looked like he might be fun to play with. And ran over and pounced on him in a playful manner.

"Hey get off me!" "Beat it!" Night Wolf yelled. "I mean it Scram!"

"Just back off!" He continued trying to get the Ravage lookalike to leave him alone.

Then Starscream saw that the female Ravage was bothering who he thought was some random mech. And landed then went over to break it up.

"It's ok she's just playing." He started to explain right up until he saw Night Wolf's claws and recognized him as the bot who'd been after Knock Out and had attacked him in the alley almost killing him or resulting in the lose of his wings or optics.

Starscream quickly tackled the mech and wasn't about to let him get away. Even though Night Wolf was putting up quite a fight.

Then Bumblebee, and Prowl both ran over when they spotted Starscream in a fight with someone. And tried to break it up until Starscream told them who it was.

Then Prowl slapped a pair of stasis cuffs on Night Wolf.

"Good kitty." Bumblebee said petting the white and yellow Ravage making her purr.

"Where is he?" Starscream asked or more like ordered.

"I don't know who your talking about." Night Wolf growled.

"Knock Out where is he?!" Starscream yelled at him getting impatient.

"Dead or still dying." Night Wolf told them coldly.

"You better hope not!" Starscream roared at him. "Because if he dies what I do to you will be even worse."

"You won't touch me or you'll get arrested too because asult is a crime." Night Wolf point out.

"Then I turn myself in in advance." Starscream hissed. "Now where's Knock Out?"

"That won't be necessary given the circumstances I'll let you off with a warning Starscream regardless of how much damage you inflict on him." Prowl said as he winked at the seeker earning a grin from him.

"He's down there." Night Wolf told them pointing at the entrance to the bunker. "But your already to late to save him." He added feeling confident Knock Out was dead or to far gone to save.

Starscream wasted no time going into the bunker with Bumblebee right behind him.

While Prowl stayed behind and watched the prisoner.

* * *

"Knock Out!" Bumblebee and Starscream both kept calling their friend as they looked in room after room while going down the hallway.

Until Starscream came to the last one and what he found inside it made his spark sink.

"No!" He cried spotting Knock Out laying motionless on a berth. "No!" "Bumblebee I found him we're too late!" He added sobbing coolant tears.

Bumblebee hurried in and was meet with the same sight of Knock Out's lifeless body laying on the berth in front of them.

Bumblebee pulled the IVs out of his servos and Starscream got the tarp off him and saw the wound where he'd been stabbed and the damage to his servos and scratches and dents all over his frame.

"I'm so sorry we should have found you sooner." Starscream said feeling sad he'd failed his best friend.

And Bumblebee was struggling to keep his own emotions in check. After the red mech had changed sides he had become his friend too. And he felt sorry for Starscream because Knock Out had been one of the seekers only friends and was like a brother to him. And could tell the seeker was taking it hard.

But just then they heard a cough and then another one and saw that they were coming from Knock Out who was still alive but just barely. And he was going into shock and his frame was overheated.

"He's still alive and needs medical attention now!" Starscream said after seeing this.

Bumblebee wasted no time activating his com-link. "This is Bumblebee we need an emergency ground bridge!" "And tell Ratchet and the other medics to be ready to get to work because he's critical!"

* * *

Starscream stood by his friend for what felt like forever before the paramedics arrived to transport Knock Out to the hospital then he and Bumblebee followed them through the ground bridge where Knock Out was rushed back to the ER right away.

Starscream could tell the damage to Knock Out had been serious and was just hoping his best friend would pull through. The Austin Martin had looked really bad. And the seeker couldn't believe what Night Wolf had done to Knock Out.

Even if Knock Out survived he might never be the same again. The overdose of circuit speeders and circuit booster was bad enough but mixed together like that ran a risk of causing Knock Out serious processor damage and what also concerned Starscream was the damage to the red sports car's servos if they couldn't be fixed Knock Out's career as a medic was as good as over.

The hands to a medic were like the wings to a seeker. Sure Knock Out wouldn't go insane or die without his servos like Starscream would without his wings but he wouldn't be able to do his job as a medic anymore.

But right now that wasn't even the biggest problem Knock Out was facing the cherry coloured mech was currently fighting for his life. And that was a fight he couldn't afford to lose.

"Please Knock Out you fixed me hundreds of times during the war and when Night Wolf almost killed me in the alley and I was in the medbay just a few days ago you told me I had to be strong to survive the war and Megatron." Starscream said as coolant tears poured out of his optics. "Well now it's your turn you have to fight Knock Out!"

 **The End?**

 **"I'm kidding there still one character left. To Be Continued.**

 **"Got you didn't I?" "I'll have the last chapter up in a minute."**


	10. All's Well That Ends Well

Chapter 10 All's Well That Ends Well.

Starscream sat in the waiting room with Bumblebee and then Blurr and Smokescreen who should up.

They were all worried about Knock Out and hanging out in the waiting room. Just hoping he'd be ok.

* * *

After several hours of waiting Ratchet came over and said Knock Out was going to be fine. It was touch and go for awhile but he was going to make a full recovery after a few weeks of bed rest.

Then he told them they could go see him anytime. And they went in right away.

Knock Out was now sitting up in the berth and looked a lot better.

"How are you feeling Knock Out?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Sore and a little shaky but a lot better." He answered.

"You had us all scared." Starscream told him.

"Starscream I'm glad your ok." Knock Out said to the seeker because the last time he saw him he was in a coma.

"Yeah I'm tough like that." Starscream bragged then Blurr lightly touched the top of his wing making him let out a little yelp. "Don't do that!" Starscream told him then they all laughed.

Then Bumblebee took on a more serious tone.

"Prowl told me that Night Wolf is being charged for attempted murder and is going away for a long time." Bumblebee explained.

"So he shouldn't bother you or anyone else again."

"That's good to hear." Said Knock Out.

"And Knock Out after you heal I'd like you to come back as a medic." Ratchet asked him. "We made sure your position stayed open."

"Thanks I will." Knock Out told them. "Now that my being here isn't putting anyone in danger anymore."

"It feels really weird being here as a patient." He added.

"You get use to it." Starscream joked. And everyone had to laugh.

"I bet you'd know?" Knock Out and Ratchet both said at once remembering how many times they both treated the seeker.

Then Knock Out saw his reflection in a mirror. And screamed.

"What's wrong?" Everyone asked.

"Just look at what Night Wolf did to my finish!" Cried Knock Out.

"He's back." They all said at once.

* * *

A few weeks later Knock Out was fully healed and back to himself and very glad to have his paint job fixed.

Everyone surprised him with a welcome back party.

Starscream give him his buffer that he had tried to fix from when his office had been blown up. But it was making a weird sound and smoke came from it when they turned it on.

"On second thought let's just buy you a new one." Starscream offered.

"Good idea." Knock Out agreed.

Then the others had a gift for him too. And brought in the Ravage lookalike.

"Oh she's cute." He said petting her.

"If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have caught Night Wolf and saved you." Bumblebee explained.

"So what are you gonna name her?" Asked First Aid.

"Well since it was her high jinx that caught Night Wolf how about Highjinx?" Knock Out suggest.

"That's perfect." Ratchet agreed.

Just then Knock Out's com-link beeped and the room suddenly got so quiet that you could hear a pen drop. As he answered it.

"Oh you want energon?" He asked. Making everyone look nervous.

"Oh no I'm sorry you have the wrong number this isn't Macadam's." He said before hanging up then they all busted out laughing.

Glad they didn't have to go through that again.

 **The End. For real this time.**

 **"Well hope you all enjoyed the story." "Happy Thanksgiving and thanks for reading. "**


End file.
